


Hero

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvids, Girls with Guns, People Watching, Temporary Character Death, Video Format: Streaming, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jen lost Alex, she decided to become her own hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero




End file.
